User blog:PsychoWarper/Archer (Karna)
Summary Archer is a potential servant within the Nasuverse. Archer's True Name is Karna, the Demigod Son of Surya also called the Son of the Sun God. He is a great hero in the Indian epic Mahabharata and is the rival of Arjuna. While Arjuna is the Awarded Hero who got everything he wanted, Karna is the Hero of Charity, giving away anything while not resenting anyone despite his resulting misfortunes. He was a hero who merely carried out a way of life that would not shame the name of his father. In the Kurukshetra War, he fought for the Kauravas against the Pandavas but was ultimately killed by Arjuna after suffering many curses. After his death, he was united with his father Surya. Personality His personality is cold and unforgiving. Although conversing with him may give the impression that he is indecisive and somewhat boring, in reality he is always deep in thought and has a loyal heart. He gives an impression of being cold and cruel because he believes that most things and events are “normal”, and therefore he does not interfere. Due to this characteristic, he does not really have negative emotions such as hatred and jealousy. Because his behaviors target people’s “true nature that should not be put to words”, he is disliked by many. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, Higher with Mana Burst. High 6-C with Brahmastra Kundala. 6-B with Bhargavastra. 2-A with Vijaya Name: Archer, Karna Origin: Nasuverse FC Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer and Combatant, Fire Manipulation and Energy Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with fire to substantially boost their power, range, and speed. Can fire blasts of fire and energy beams), Flight (Can effectively fly by using his Mana Burst (Flames) on his feet or cape), Light Manipulation (When Vijaya is fired it releases a blinding flash of light akin to lightning), Sound Manipulation and limited Vibration Manipulation (The twang of Vijaya's bow string is said to sound like rumbling storm clouds), Homing Attack (Arrows fired from Brahmastra homing), Duplication (Bhargavastra fires millions upon millions of arrows), Invulnerability (With Vijaya in his hand no weapon can bring harm to him), Precognition (Can predict his opponents actions through his combat experience. He possess limited future sight), Extrasensory Perception (Can survey entire towns from several kilometers away), Poison Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Pain Manipulation and Durability Negation (Nagastra is comparable to the Hydra's venom which is so deadly that just the scent of it can kill a man in a matter of moments, it also poisons a servants spirit origin and causes gods to choose suicide over living with the pain), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Can instantly discern the personalities of others and whether or not they're lying, His armor conceptually reduces all damage dealt to him by 90%, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Illusion Creation, Acausality (Type 1) with Kavacha and Kundala (Described as being difficult for even the Gods, who have dominion over concepts of time, civilization, and other aspects of reality, to destroy. The Authority of the Moon Cell was completely unable to destroy the armor, allowing Karna's master to leave the Moon Cell safely. Should be comparable to Lancer Karna who survived for over a week even when the Moon Cell's Authority should have destroyed him upon his defeat despite giving his armor to Jinako) Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to Heracles), Higher with Mana Burst (Can enhance his attacks with fire to substantially boost their power). Large Island level with Brahmastra Kundala (Should be superior to the version used by his Lancer form which Siegfried could only match its power by using Balmung in quick succession and was powerful enough to destroy the Fortress of Millennia, as such it should at least be somewhat comparable to Spartacus' self destruction). Country level with Bhargavastra (An Anti-Country Noble Phantasm that fires millions upon millions of arrows that block out the sun). Multiverse+ level with Vijaya (An Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm that was created by Vishvakarma for Shiva, the bow eventually made its way to Karna after being used in countless wars between the gods. The arrows shot by Vijaya are massively enhanced with Divine Magic) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank agility, should be on par with his Lancer self who can keep up with Siegfried and Vlad) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, Higher with Mana Burst. Durability: Island level, Higher with Mana Burst. Far Higher with Kavacha and Kundala (They're a conceptual defense that reduces all damage dealt to him by 90%, Karna's Lancer form was capable of turning attacks from Siegfried and Vlad into minor wounds. When utilizing Mana Burst Flames at full power, he was able to withstand Balmung. Note that K&K can be bypassed by some methods such as attacking from inside his own body). Multiverse level+ with Vijaya (Its said that no weapon, not even the mighty Pashupatastra, can harm a warrior who has Vijaya Dhanush in his hand). Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Should be comparable to his Lancer self who easily shrugged off being impaled with thousands of spears from the inside out, being more annoyed than injured as he burned them away and powered on through sheer force of will. Range: Extended melee range, Tens to Hundreds of Meters with Mana Burst, Tens of kilometers with Vijaya and Brahmastra Kundala (Can accurately snipe for up to 30 kilometers) Standard Equipment: Vijaya, Brahmastra Kundala, Kavacha and Kundala, and Nagastra Intelligence: As one of the most famous heroes of the Mahabharata, Karna is an extremely skilled and powerful warrior, that is praised for being able to function as an Archer and Rider simultaneously while riding his chariot and wielding his bow. He was a rival of his younger brother Arjuna and his bow skill is said to "tread into the realm of gods". Weaknesses: Karna's magical energy consumption is extremely high, preventing him from making full use of his abilities and taking up most of his Master's magical energy supply. He is also extremely obedient, obeying his Master's orders without question and following their will to the letter. Due to a curse, Brahmastra cannot be used against those more skilled than him, though such individuals are rare. He is extremely unlucky. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Kavacha and Kundala: O' Sun, Become Armor: A divine set of golden armor, and a single golden earring, given to Karna by his mother, Kunti, as proof of his divine heritage. While he gave up the armor in life, he has it when summoned as a Servant, as he was born with it integrated into his body. It acts as a powerful defensive Noble Phantasm that even Gods with their Authorities find it difficult to destroy. As light itself given shape, it grants protection against all types of attacks, including conceptual ones. As long as his armor is active, it will reduce all damage dealt to Karna by 90%, rendering attacks from opponents on his level useless, as they only leave scratches that will quickly be healed by his link with his Master. When Karna is stabbed by a spear, if it was going to go straight through him, it would instead only go slightly in. Due to its nature as light given shape, it's able to protect Karna from the Moon Cell's powers, as the Sun has a conceptual advantage over the Moon. However, it offers no protection against attacks that directly harm his internal organs without interacting with his armor. As it is extremely powerful and continuously active, it greatly adds to his upkeep cost. Nagastra: One of the most terrible 'Poisonous Weapon' of Karna. Karna had preserved a snake ashwasena for many years and practiced to shoot it, The weapon would have an unerring aim and take on the form of a snake, proving deadly upon impact, its poison is comparable to the deadly Hydra's venom. Bhargavastra: O'Arrow Cover the Sun: The weapon releases millions upon millions of arrows that shrouded the battlefield in arrows and blocked out the Sun by the sheer quantity of arrows that it released. Vijaya: Bow of Victory: This bow is said to give sure victory to the possessor. The string of this bow cannot be broken even by divine weapons. Every time an arrow is released from this bow, its twang is said to have produced reverberations akin to rumbling of charged clouds, causing terrible fear in enemies and produces a flash of light, brilliant as lightning, which blinds the enemy. This bow cannot be broken by any weapon or anyone and is so heavy that a normal person cannot lift it. Every time an arrow is aimed, the arrow is amplified by the bow's divine magic. No weapon, not even the mighty Pashupatastra, can harm a warrior who has Vijaya Dhanush in his hand. Brahmastra Kundala: O' Brahma, Curse Me: It is a projectile that is granted his fiery attribute, Mana Burst (Flames), which from one blow is likened to a nuclear weapon. As an archer it will manifest as an arrow (though the eye can still be used as well). Once invoked the arrow will pursue the target and surely strike with large destructive power. Class Skills Magic Resistance: At B rank it can cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. Independent Action: It is possible to take action even without a Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the Master is necessary. At Rank A, it is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for about a week without a Master. Personal Skills Clairvoyance: This is generally a must-have ability of the Archer class. It is also frequently used during scouting. Simply looking from a high location is sufficient to fully survey a town and search for enemies. In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of bows. It connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this Skill have acquired abilities such as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight. Mana Burst (Sun): Increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with Magical Energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy, Along with his strong destructive urges, he is endowed with an exceedingly strong Mana Burst Skill, A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine Mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Can also raise one's defense several times over, At EX rank even a normal attack/punch can be considered as Noble Phantasm by looking at its destructive capability. Discernment of the Poor: Having lived without a relative or a caretaker for the earliest years of his life, Karna developed the ability to see through a person's mannerisms and speech patterns to tell what they are truly thinking, making it virtually impossible to lie to him or deceive him with petty feints. Note: I took heavy inspirations from GLHF22's Karna build Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts